


Rekindling

by jjscript



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: After her surprise appearance on AGT, Paula and Simon meet up privately and the smoldering embers of their flame reignite they way it always has. And the heat they make is to tempting not to indulge in...again.
Relationships: Paula Abdul/Simon Cowell
Kudos: 10





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the chemistry between Paula and Simon and have shipped them together for years. I haven written about them in years but this just kinda fell out a while ago and i decided to post it. Its filthy though. Enjoy!

He had no idea how she continued to surprise him like this but he was always glad when she did. It was way past time for him to leave the red carpet area but he hung back even still. He was very sure the mother of his child and son were waiting on him but as usual nothing mattered when she was around. Simon watched with a schoolboy grin as she handled the press like the pro she was and chatted with fans and contestants alike, every bit the public sweetheart she ad always been. He also couldn't help but chuckle as the little box she stood on to make herself appear average height for the camera traveled down the press line with her. Something he secretly loved but would openly tease her about. His little pocket sized piece of heaven had comeback, even if just for one night. Without hesitation he stepped back onto the carpet and headed straight straight for her as she finished her last interview. She clearly had seen him coming in her periphery and turned to him with a knowing smile and held out an expectant hand for him to take. He did take her hand and used it to pull her closer and into a hug .and leaned down to her and groaned,' You look absolutely delicious, Darling'. Paula giggled and smiled brightly against his chest. Camera flashes lit up like a lightening storm and they knew they had just stared another round of love interest rumors. Not that they ever cared. He wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. In turn she put both arms around his torso and gave a little squeeze. 

But they couldn't pretend that the press wasn't calling their names so they decided to give them what they wanted. At least if they were going to write false stories the pictures would be good. They had done this countless time before so it was easy. He let his and slide from her shoulder to her waist and eventually to the small of her back, giving her ass the occasional pat or squeeze. She in turn would brush her hands across his chest, pretending to fix his shirt but really just brushing his nipples. The arm she had across his back drifted lower as well but not before dragging her nails downward, eliciting a groan only she could only she could hear. With a pinch of his ass he chuckled, Paula's beautiful brown eyes shinning with mischief and he was sure it was reciprocated in his expression as well. They were finally at the end and Simon gave her the naughty look he always did when her wanted to kiss her. Never one to really refuse that opportunity, Paula bit her lip, knowing it would drive him mad. She leaned in and puckered up. Simon met her halfway and kissed her sweetly. The press ate it up like they always did. Simon could feel heat spread though him and his need to kiss those soft lips only increased. He shoved his hand into his pocket to stop himself from pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. He could never get enough of her and here was not the place to fulfill that urge. It was hard enough keeping his cock under control when she was around, especially when her damned legs were on full display in her micro mini party dress. 

They walked off hand in had and navigate the backstage area where everyone wanted to congratulate her on her performance, wanted a picture or to chat. Never wanting to disappoint, she stopped each time. Simon was growing impatient for some unknown reason. He really wanted her alone with him. She gave him a pleading look each time they stopped. but the fourth stop he came up behind her and placed a firm grip on either side of her hips, pressing his solid form up behind her and gruffly whispered in her ear,' Meet me in my dressing room in ten minutes.' Her breath hitched a little and Simon knew he had gotten his point across. He placed a kiss on her ear,' If I have to come find you, there will be trouble, Little one.' Without giving her change to answer he quickly walked away. Simon made quick work of walking to his dressing room. He needed a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves. It was always hard to think clearly when Paula was around. 

However there was one hitch in his plan, he had completely forgotten about Lauren . She was not his 'girlfriend', though she often tried to play the role, but she was the mother of his son Eric and he co-parented with her. When he stepped into his dressing room he was greeted bu her less than pleased face. There was no faster way to kill a boner than her. He looked around the room for his son but her was no where to be seen. 'Where have you been?' She asked, clearly annoyed. Simon rolled his eyes but none the less answered,' I was with Paula. But I think you already knew that. Where is Eric?' 'I sent him home with the nanny. I was hoping that we could go out to dinner but since you laid eyes on that old bitch you haven't heard a word I've said.' 'DONT YOU DARE SPEAK OF PAULA THAT WAY! You have no right too. You also have no right over me. We aren't a couple and I can do as I please. Its not your place to be jealous. Why don't you go out with some friends or something? It doesn't really matter to me, Paula is here now and I am going to give her my undivided attention for as long as she is here.' Simon retorted tying his best not to let his anger get the better of him. 'Whats so special about her anyway?! You lose your head every time you hear name worse yet see her.'  
'She's special because she just is. She is the sweetest most caring person I've ever meant and she has stuck by me even when she probably should not have. She is also fucking beautiful and I would give up anything to spend just a minute with her. ' Simon said, far more heartfelt a response than he ever expected but nothing ever came out they way they were supposed to when Paula was involved. 'Well maybe then you should have had kids with her instead.' Lauren said pettily. 

'I would have, if I could have' Simon replied honestly. 

Lauren looked scandalized by his admission and stormed out, slamming the door behind her for dramatic effect. Simon sighed loudly and made his way to his couch and sat down ,slightly hunched. Every time they argued about stupid shit like this Simon felt his age. Had they not been bound together by a son he loved so much her would have nothing to do with her. He wasn't worried though. He would have his assistant buy her a car and an insanely expensive handbag and Lauren would be fine and peace would be upon his house. She would join the ever growing list of women in his life that felt threatened by the pint sized beauty named Paula Abdul. They always blamed the demise if their relationship on Paula and how close they were but Simon could never see it. Paula was too much a lady to indulge in his pleasure when he was involved and her was the same. They never crossed that line once once of them was dating exclusively. He loved Paula. And that would always be true so people needed to get with the programmed. She was his closest friend and no one could come between them. Especially not some woman she accidentally got pregnant and wanted more than he could emotionally give her. Half of his heart was firmly in the grasp of a sexy little brunette with a dancer's legs and a kind heart. There was no doubt about that.

He had more important things to think about right now. Simon smiled as he heard the rhythmic clicks of high heels approaching. A gentle knock and then the door swung gently on its hinge. The smell of White Diamonds by Elizabeth Taylor and lavender wafted into the room. Paula's favorite perfume and shampoo. Simon lifted his head head just enough to watch her toned legs approach and stop directly in front of him. Damn! he loved her legs. He reached out and ran his hand along her inner thigh, feeling her pores raise in response. When he reached the hem of the dress she felt her clasped his hand, halting him but he still felt the heat of her core warming his hand. 'Si...'Paula said, trying to even out her breathing as she placed the other hand on his cheek, noticing the change in his demeanor,' What's wrong, Baby?' Simon leaned into this sweet gesture and kissed the palm of her hand but the change in her scent wasn't lost on him. It churned something primal in him. In an instant, Simon shifted his hips forward and grasped Paula's hips. She followed his grip and gracefully moved forward to straddle his hips on the soft couch. She grasped as they aliened in the most intimate of ways but made no move to leave.

Simon looked up at her, as this is only time she is ever taller than him, and saw the mix of emotions she was fighting. They always did this. Spent far too long apart and ended up in compromising positions upon their reunion. He pulled him even closer and held her tight against him. Paula's delicate arms wrapped around him as well. Any tension there had melted away instantly. 'I missed you, Darling.' Simon drawled out in that British accent that made her knees weak. 'I missed you too, Si.' Paula said softly. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Simon kissed the column of her throat and Paula squeaked and wiggle in his lap. Simon groaned as his cock sprung to life between them. He held her hips in place but did not stop his kisses. Hums of pleasure vibrated from Paula's throat in response. Paula pulled her hair to one side to give him better access and then slid her hand into his shirt to feel his chest. She loved his chest hair and relished the chance to feel it under her fingertips again. She tweaked his nipple which made him sink his teeth into her neck a little as he sucked. Her hips bucked against his on instinct. Simon cupped her bottom and squeezed. Paula buried her head in the nape of his neck. The size and shape of the cock hardening underneath her not making calming down any easier. Paula did some kissing and sucking of her own along Simon's neck. He grinned upward into her when she bit his earlobe. With deft skill she unbuttoned his shit and scratched her nails down his body, making sure not to miss his nipples with each pass. She smirked at the grunting mess of a man sprawled beneath her. She gave his pants a little tug and strained sound emanated from him what she managed to decipher as, 'Two can pay this game, Love ' 

No sooner than Paula understood his words did she feel a hand leave her hip and slip between her legs, rubbing her through her through her lace panties. 'Fuck!', she shrieked against her neck as she collapsed and shuddered, submitting to his fingers on her clit. She was sopping wet in moments and had coated her panties and his fingers in her slickness. He ran his fingers along her heat, only barley putting his fingers into her. She moved her hips to try to get what she wanted but to no avail. 'P-P-Please... ' Paula whimpered her plea as she dug her nails into his chest. 'Soon, Love. Ill give you what you need.' Simon lowered the zipper at the back of her dress. Paula sat up so she could remove her arms and pull it down to where it pooled at her hips. Simon made quick work of her bra. Her nipples were pebbled, pink peaks on her pert firm breasts. Simon smiled and immediate began sucking and fondling her. Her hand rested the back of his neck to keep him there as she arched into his mouth. Her hips rolled against his as the pleasure from her nipples shot to her core. Simon squeezed, pinched bit and sucked both breasts incessantly, loving the sound of her moans. When she couldn't take anymore torture, Paula pushed against his chest to separate them and efficiently unbuckled his pants and freed his cock and heavy balls. His dick was angry and red and leaking pre cum from the tip. She ran her finger across the slit and then sucked the salty taste off the digit. Simon's girthy cock throbbed and jumped in anticipation, she could feel the heat emanating from it. 

'Is it everything you remember?' Simon said smirking at the hunger in her eyes. Paula made no comment at his cockiness. Instead she wrapped her soft hand around his ten inches and smiled as her hand didn't quite close around it and gave a single pump. Simon's hips instantly thrusts up, the stress veins on his neck and forehead as viable as the ones on his cock. He cut her a look that said 'that wasn't fair' but she didn't care. Paula pushed her panties to the side and positioned them perfectly. Slowly began her decent onto the mammoth cock that filled her every crevice and stretched her in sinful ways. Simon clenched his jaw as the tightest pussy he had ever had gripped him fiercely and pulled him in deeper. He looked up to see the sheer pleasure on Paula's angelic features. Lust and greed overtook him, he hugged her at the waist and simultaneously thrust up and pulled her down making her take the next half of his cock at once. The move stole all the air form her lungs as she felt so completely full all at once. Paula almost screamed in ecstasy, her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she shuddered and squeaked. Simon gave a throaty chuckle fully satisfied with her response. His teeth on her nipples brought her out of the clouds and snapped her head back up. With her firmly in his grasp, he began his pursuit of taking every drop of cum from her tight cunt. She met him every time and soon the sounds of their bodies meeting filled the room with their moans. They grasped and clawed greedily at each other and their mouths latched once more. 

When Simon felt Paula's moans go up an octave and her pussy clench even more he knew she was close and it only took a few hard thrusts to get her there. She leaned into his chest and bit his shoulder to muffle she cries. As she spasm in his arms, Simon leaned back unto the couch, taking her with him. With a strong grasp on her ass, he pulled the cheeks apart a little and began pummeling Paula's already sensitive cunt. She writhed and cried into his shoulder, sinking her teeth deeper still and feebly pounded his chest. He did not stop, instead she gave her already jiggling left ass cheek a firm spank and told her, 'Keep your greed little cunt quiet and take my cock.' A demand he knew she could not completely follow. There was no way she could stay quiet now but he knew she would take his cock without question not because he said so but because she wanted to. It didn't take long for her to cum again. She sat up this time fully prepared to wail out but his kiss swallowed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. But he wasn't finished yet. He tucked her legs arouse his waist and stood still fully sheathed in her and walked over to the door. He leaned her against the door. She hissed as her back touched the cold smooth surface. With a quick flick of her clit he had her attention again. When her eyes focused again they met his. They reflected lust and mischief. Before she could ask what he had planned she heard people passing in the corridor just beyond the door. Paula's eyes widened and before she could make a sound Simon placed a single digit on her lips and simply said,' Quiet'

Then she felt him begin to fuck her again. Slow and deep, at just the right angle to that spot that made her cream around him. It took every ounce of will she had not to groan and whimper and beg for more but she was managing it. Simon didn't like this display of will at all and decided to make it even harder for her. The hand that was cupping her ass volunteered a digit to snake its way to her asshole. Already slick from the cream and wetness from her pussy Simon gently pushed the digit in, meeting a little resistance. Paula arched her back off the wall, her lips parted in an attempt to form words but the pleasure was too strong. Simon pushed his finger further and wiggled it, Paula was forced to bite the finger he had placed on her lips. Simon grinned deviously as he eyed her and her falling will power,'There's my greedy little slut' he thought. He brought them together as he hammered into her squelching pussy. Simon felt is balls tighten as he neared his end. Between Paula's glorious cunt and her even tighter asshole, the feel of her in his arms, the ecstasy on her face and the teeth getting ready to amputate his finger it was too much. Paula closed her eyes as another powerful orgasm ran through her doing her best not to scream but not really caring if she succeeded. A few strokes behind her was Simon's orgasm. It roared over him with such force that it brought water to his eyes as Paula's spamming pussy milked every drop of cum from his balls. He was surprised her hadn't popped a vein trying not to call out her name as he came.

With the last of his strength he took them back to the couch. They huffed out breaths as they gently caressed each other's sensitive bodies. When the high wore off, content set in. The had always been like this. Using their friendship to hide and taper their attraction until they fell into bed with one another. As she lay there, partially purring in his arms, Simon smile and kissed the top of her head. They drifted off for a little while, not yet ready to face the real world. When they woke Paula smiled at the feeling of Simon still sheathed inside her. She placed light kisses on his chest and she smiled down at her. 'We should probably get dressed. I bet they have reported us missing by now.' Paula said jokingly. ' I suppose you're right.... But then that means we better get you cleaned up.' Simon said naughtily. He shifted their position so that she way laying on her back. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and slowly began to pull out of her. Paula whined in protest, even thrust her hips up to keep them connected as long as possible before he slipped out. She pouted at the emptiness between her legs but that didn't last long as she felt him shift his weight downward until he was eye level with her messy, sensitive pussy. Simon took a good long smell of her fragrant womanhood. Paula squirmed under his scrutiny but he held her hips in place. 

'What are you doing?' she begged, her breathing increasing once again in anticipation. 'Cleaning my plate.' he said hungrily as he began lapping at Paula's cunt. He throughout licked the cream she had all over her pretty, pink, sex swollen pussy. Paula bucked her hips and clenched her pussy. Soon enough her cunt was oozing out their cum from its depths, the very sustainable Simon's tongue was searching for. He ate it up like a staving depraved man and Paula could do nothing but try not to scream. That became especially difficult when he began probing her with his thick fingers, coaxing out what was left of their combined juices and then bringing the cum covered digits to her lips. She sucked greedily at them till he took them back and repeated the action twice more. The thickness and warmth of their mating was delicious. Finally, when he was satisfied there was nothing left he put her panties back in place and kissed her. Passionately, making sure she tasted them on his tongue even saving her a little more cum for her sampling. Making sure she understood that she would always be his and vice versa. 

Paula offered to return the favor but Simon declined, preferring to keep her on his cock a little longer. Paula chucked at his remark, he had always been especially filthy when it came to her and she loved it. They leisurely dressed and put themselves in order and left his dressing room holding hands. Best friends (and secretly maybe a little more) back out to face the public and deny the dating rumors that simply weren't true.


End file.
